This study proposes to explore the role of voltage activated Ca2+ channels in spike-firing mode of subicular neurons and whether spike-firing mode can influence the induction of plasticity. Specifically, I propose a series of pharmacological experiments to discern the relative roles of the various high voltage activated Ca2+ channels in the Ca2+-tail current that drives bursting in subicular neurons of the hippocampus. The presence of the pharmacologically identified Ca2+ channels will be confirmed using molecular techniques. Finally, I will explore the effect of differences in spike-firing mode on the induction of LTP. [unreadable] [unreadable]